


Wow this is wonderful

by Jade444



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lemons, Other, Swearing, This Is STUPID, this is a test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade444/pseuds/Jade444
Summary: This is the best story ever





	Wow this is wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Haha fuck yeah

Hello Bois and Gals  
And everything in between, outside of, or undecided. 

The fuck are you looking at? 

Sans dies at the end  
But before that he falls in love with some goddamn ketchup  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just a test so I know how to post stuff on here


End file.
